Best Friends Should Always Stick Together
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: *One-Shot* Hikaru Hitachiin and Reika Morinozuka are best friends. What happens when one is in a relationship and the other is in love with their best friend? Can somebody say drama? Join Reika in one of the most dramatic moments in her life that she'll have to face.


Mwuahahaha!~ I'm baack! temporarily ahahah xD I'm on Spring Break and mah friend inspired me to do a one shot since I was so bored XD SO! I thought, why not do a one shot on my favorite anime? :) Sorry I haven't posted here in a while. I've been caught up in a bunch of stuff, and plus, I've been working on my kpop stories on another website ;) Anyways! Enjoy this one shot and have fun reading! ^^

* * *

I tapped my pencil against my cheek as I stared down at my math homework. Fussing with my long black hair, I thought, *Mou! How am I going to solve this when all these fangirls are screaming?* I looked up from my homework and watched the host club perform their daily routine of talking to their customers/clients. My eyes moved from one host to another. Tamaki-senpai was sitting on a couch with a group of girls that were fangirling over him. Girls surrounded Kyoya-senpai as they watched him calculate the finances for the Host Club. Haruhi-chan was tending to her clients as they talked about Haruhi's costume. I giggled at their costumes. Their theme today was rock and punk style, and it definitely did not fit Haru-chan's image.

"Daijoubou?" a deep voice said from my right side. I turned my head to see my one and only onii-san staring at me with my shoukei (older cousin) on his back.

"Hai, Taka-nii. I'm doing fine." I replied quietly with a small smile, my eyes to another pair of hosts. My cousin, Mitsukuni-niichan, looked over to where I was staring at and giggled when he realized I was staring at the twins.

"Reika-chan! When are you going to finally tell Hika-chan you like him? He IS your best friend." Mitsu-niichan asked in his childish voice. I gasped shyly and shook my head, my face turning red in an instant.

"I can't! It's too soon!" I squeaked as I avoided my older brother and cousin by running to the back to wash the dirty dessert plates. The sounds of laughter and shrieks of happiness could be heard from outside. I sighed in relief and puffed up my cheeks as I stared at my reflection in the clean plate I had just washed. It was true. I, Reika Morinozuka, am in love with Hikaru Hitachiin, AKA my best friend. Well, let's see, how do I put this? I guess I'd have to start from the beginning.

I transferred from Lobelia School to Ouran because I wanted a change of scenery. Takashi-niichan introduced me to the host club, and I found out I was in the same class as Hikaru-kun, Haruhi-chan, and Kaoru-kun. I found out Haru-chan was a girl from the moment I met her, even if Tama-senpai tried to cover it up and lie. I've been hanging out with the host club ever since, getting closer to Hikaru-kun and spending more time with my older brother and cousin! "So, whatcha doing back here, Reika-chan?" Hikaru-kun asked, breaking my thoughts. I squeaked and dropped the plate I was washing into the sink. Hikaru-kun laughed and ran over to help me with the dishes.

"Hikaru-kun! Don't scare me like that." I muttered embarrassingly as he dried his hands and gave me a hug, putting his head on top of my head. My 5'1" stature wasn't helping out at all. Hikaru was always like this. He was so touchy to me all the time, I was used to it. "Baka, get off me." I murmured quietly as I paused in washing the dishes and turned to my best friend.

He smirked and replied with, "Iie. You're fun to tease." I blushed and hit him upside the head, which caused the both of us to laugh. As the two of us got caught up in the middle of a tickle fight, Kaoru came in and placed a glass on the counter for me to wash.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to disturb your best friend moment, but Chiaki-chan is waiting outside for Hikaru." Kaoru explained as he shot me an apologetic look. Without hesitation, Hikaru let go of me and ran outside. Kaoru walked over to me and patted my head. "Gomen, Reika-chan, but she kept begging me to get Hikaru." I sighed and nodded my head, quietly going back to the dishes while Kaoru silently helped me.

I asked, "Is it closing time already?"

"Yep." Kaoru answered. Things were quiet as my thoughts went back to Hikaru and Chiaki. If you didn't figure it out yet, Chiaki is Hikaru's girlfriend. They've been dating for at least five months now. After Kaoru and I finished washing the dishes, we headed outside and saw everyone except for Hikaru and Chiaki. Everyone was talking to each other about random things, while Tamaki-senpai was making a big commotion out of "commoner's sushi." I grabbed my bag and sat next to Haruhi on the couch.

Haruhi explained, "They went outside if you're wondering where they are." I nodded my head and glanced over at the window. *I wonder if I can see them from there. I-* Tamaki-senpai disrupted my thoughts as he stole my bag and took out my math homework.

"S-senpai!" I shouted with my soft voice as I tried to reach for my homework.

"My wonderful child!~ I must check if your teacher is teaching you properly! Kyoya! Check if her homework was done right!" Tamaki-senpai ordered as he handed Kyoya-senpai my math homework. I groaned in frustration and sat down on my older brother's leg. Kyoya-senpai smirked as I knew from behind those glasses, he was silently judging my math skills. I gave up on them as I walked over to the window and stared down, seeing Hikaru and Chiaki talking outside. I bit my lip and looked over at everyone else, who were distracted by different things. I slipped outside and hurried downstairs.

Quietly walking to where Hikaru and Chiaki were, I stopped as I heard Chiaki say, "I'm sorry, Hikaru-kun, but I'm breaking up with you." My hands instantly went up to my mouth as my eyes widened.

"N-nani? Why?" Hikaru stuttered. I started to back up and ran to the music room where everyone else was still doing their own thing. Hearing me throw the doors open, everyone's head turned to me as I was panting for air. Taka-nii stood up, thinking something bad happened to me.

"What's wrong?" Onii-chan asked me. I shook my head and went over to my bag, picking it up. I grabbed my math notebook out of Kyoya-senpai's hand and stuffed it inside my bag. Tamaki-senpai placed his hand on my shoulder, but we all turned to the door as Hikaru stepped inside with a big smile. Mitsukuni-niichan hopped over to Hikaru and asked him where Chiaki was.

Hikaru-kun replied, "Oh, she was just telling me that she had fun today during the club." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Hikaru held a huge smile on his face. Walking up to him, I stared up at Hikaru with my onyx black eyes. Hikaru looked confused as I continued to stare at him without saying anything. " 'Sup, Reika-chan?" I looked deeper into his eyes and saw sadness in them. I flicked his auburn hair and shook my head, still looking at him with my fierce eyes. Everyone sensed the tension in the room as they all began to file out. Hikaru's face showed a bit of annoyance as he looked at me.

"You know I know the truth. You know I can tell you're lying." I quietly said as I backed away from him and crossed my arms. Hikaru gaped at me.

Hikaru asked, "You were spying on us?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I wasn't spying. I was merely listening in." I corrected him as I set my stuff on a chair.

"Reika-chan! That's spying!" Hikaru-kun exclaimed, a hint of anger evident in his voice. I placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Why did she break up with you?" I questioned, my tone going a bit softer. Hikaru jerked his shoulder away from my hand. "Is it because of that one day when you and I went to the movies and she saw us together?" I asked him. Hikaru glared at me.

Hikaru snarled, "What's it to you?" I started getting angry now. *What the hell?*

I raised my voice, "Hikaru Hitachiin, have you forgotten that I am your best friend and I am trying to figure out what the hell is going on here?" Hikaru was taken aback at my voice. I never talked to him in that kind of tone. I was always the shy type of girl with the soft-spoken voice. Even if he was taken aback, he still had the audacity to yell back.

Hikaru shouted, "I don't need to tell you everything!"

"Oh, stop being so childish when I can tell something is wrong! I'm worried about you!"

"YOU should stop acting childish and stay out of my business! What are you, my girlfriend?" Hikaru bit back. I widened my eyes as I was at a loss for words. My head sulked down. The fact that I had a crush on him…was… "What, now you have nothing to say?" Hikaru snarled. His face turned from angry to worried in a second when I lifted my head, showing a single tear running down my cheek.

Everything about me became soft as I muttered, "You have no idea." I grabbed my bag and cardigan and clutched my stupid uniform as I threw open the doors, revealing the shocked faces of the host club members. I bowed and gave Tamaki-senpai an apologetic smile. "Gomen nasai, senpai for making you guys leave the room. I promise it won't happen again." I mumbled as I slowly walked down the steps with Mitsu-nii and Taka-nii. The two of them didn't say anything as they knew I was feeling down. Satoshi didn't ask what had happened because he knew it was bad, judging from my facial expression. Once we got home, I greeted my parents and went into my room. I got my phone out, plugged in my earphones, and lied down on my tatami mat as I closed my eyes. Hours passed and I heard the door to my room slide open.

"Nee-san, come on out and eat." Satoshi told me as he nudged me in the arm, giving me a small hug. I sighed, took off my earphones, and went over to go eat.

***Time Skip: One Week Later***

"Haru-chan, did you say your dad wanted bok choy or leeks?" I asked Haru-chan as the two of us scoured the grocery store.

"Ummm…" Haruhi fumbled with the grocery list she had in her pocket. "Bok choy." I hummed a song as I picked out some good looking bok choy, placed it in a plastic bag, and dropped it in the basket Haruhi was holding. "Reika-chan, don't you think you should talk to Hikaru-kun now? I mean it's been a week and you guys never go a day without talking to each other." Haruhi suggested. I silently followed Haruhi to the canned goods aisle. Haruhi added, "Think about it, Reika-chan. It WAS kind of your fault for eavesdropping in the first place. Hikaru-kun could've told us on his own time." Haruhi wisely explained. I took a deep sigh as I placed a bag of milk candy in Haruhi's basket. She shot me a look.

"I'll pay for it." I mumbled quietly. Haruhi shook her head, indicating the candy wasn't the problem. She signaled something with her eyes and I turned my head slightly to the right to see the other members spying on us. I shook my head in disbelief as I continued to help Haruhi buy things. When were done, the host club members met us up at the front of the grocery store. I bowed and greeted them with a small smile. The tension was high as Hikaru-kun ignored me.

Hikaru shouted, "Come on, Kaoru-kun! Okaa-san is waiting for us at the house." Kaoru looked back at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' I nodded understandingly as I looked at Hikaru's retreating back. I clutched my purse tightly as I put on a small smile for the others.

I announced, "I'm going for a small walk." Without the others, I headed on ahead to wherever my mind led me.

"Reika-chan! Matte!" I heard Tamaki-senpai shout. I stopped in my walking, but I didn't turn around because I didn't want Tamaki-senpai to see my tears. From my side view, I could see him put his hands behind his head and walk side by side with me. "You and Hikaru are going to be okay, you know. In the time I've known you two, you're both inseparable. I don't think one fight will ruin your friendship with him." Tamaki-senpai said in that soothing voice of his. I always admired Tamaki-senpai. He's liked by everyone and has a great personality. We ended up at a park, so I sat down on one of the swings. Tamaki-senpai placed his hands on mine, and I looked up at him. He used one of his hands to wipe my tears as he gave me a big smile and laughed. I laughed and smiled, too. *Okay, tomorrow…when we come back to school, I'm going to apologize to Hikaru-kun!*

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to start off the day with some good breakfast and a good shower. Dressing up in the school uniform (which to me, was a bit too much), I grabbed my school bag, kissed my parents goodbye, and headed out into the limo where Taka-nii and Satoshi were waiting. When we arrived to school, I bounced over to Haruhi and began to talk to her right away. "Haru-chan, do you know where the twins are?" I quietly asked. Haruhi shrugged and the bell rang. When we got into the classroom, I saw the twins in there. I shot Hikaru and Kaoru a big smile, but only Kaoru responded with a smile and wave. I kept my hopes up until the end of class.

"Hika—" I was about to go up to Hikaru-kun, but he left class as soon as the bell rang for lunch. I sighed and went out, telling Haruhi I'd catch up with them later. Making my way through the halls, I bit my lip, wondering if Hikaru would be avoiding me all day. *Looks like he's the one avoiding me now…* Distracted in my thoughts, I ended bumping into someone. "Ah! Gomen nasai." I squeaked out as I looked to see who I bumped into. Surprise, surprise, it was Chiaki-san. With an eerie smile, Chiaki put her hands on her hips. Her fiery red hair intimidated me, along with her bright, ruby red eyes.

Chiaki-san exclaimed, "Reika-chan! Just the person I wanted to talk to." The smirk she held on her face told me something bad was about to happen. "Come with me to the courtyard." Chiaki said in a weird tone. I couldn't fight back; it wasn't my nature. Sometimes I wish people could fear me as much as they fear Taka-nii. Following Chiaki-san, I feared what would happen. Once we got to the courtyard, Chiaki-san placed her hands on her hips again. "So, you like Hikaru-kun, don't ya?" Chiaki asked with a smirk. She leaned in closer and I felt a bit more scared.

"I-ie…" I stumbled. I looked down at the ground, avoiding Chiaki's gaze. Chiaki pulled my hair up and I grimaced. She pulled my hair up more, causing me to stand up in pain. "A-ah!" I exclaimed in pain. Chiaki laughed in amusement as she kept holding onto my hair. I had just enough as I pushed her as hard as I could with my basic martial arts skills, which made Chiaki fall onto the ground. I heard two small gasps as I turn to my left to find Hikaru and Kaoru frozen in shock. I put my hand to my mouth. "H-hikaru-kun…Kaoru-kun…" I whispered. Hikaru scoffed and started walking away from me. "Hikaru-kun! Matte!" I shouted as I grabbed his arm. He jerked his arm away from me and started to run away. I ran after him, determined to catch up with him. *No more running away…* I thought as I finally tackled him to the ground in the garden maze.

"Baka! Are you crazy?" Hikaru-kun yelled as he and I both got up from the ground. After panting for a while, I straightened myself up and grabbed both his shoulders, shaking him hard.

"You need to listen to me!" I exclaimed in my tiny voice. Hikaru-kun crossed his arms and grunted, but he looked at me. "What happened back there was a mistake. Chiaki-san grabbed me by the hair, and I did nothing but self-defend." I paused in my speaking to catch my breath, and I could see Hikaru-kun shocked again at the tone of my voice. I wasn't acting shy or speaking softly. "Hikaru-kun, right now, you see me as your best friend. But…" I looked up at him sincerely, seeing those beautiful eyes of his. "I've been in love with you. For…for a while, now. Gomen nasai." I bowed to him. "T-that's why I followed you and Chiaki-san. That's why I always cared about you, and…that's why I'm confessing to you right now." I mumbled. I looked up and saw Hikaru-kun in a state of shock. I waved my hand back and forth in front of his face.

Hikaru-kun caught my hand as he then caught my lips in a kiss. I widened my eyes as I was too sent into a state of shock. *N-nani?* Slowly, I started to close my eyes as I kissed Hikaru-kun back. Once we let go of each other, Hikaru-kun and I placed our foreheads together. "So, would you like to be more than my best friend, then?" I merely nodded as Hikaru-kun and I kissed once again, our happiness extending to everyone in the entire school.


End file.
